Dua Puluh Dua
by filisapin
Summary: Dulu : Giegue dan Maria – sepasang ibu tiri dan anak angkat, dipisahkan oleh takdir. Sekarang : Giegue, kini alien dewasa, menargetkan para manusia karena kesalahan fatal ayah angkat. Maria, masih seorang ibu yang terus hidup di hati Giegue tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba menyingkirkannya. Drabbles. Untuk hari ibu 22/12.
1. Merah

**Dua Puluh Dua**

 **by Samudra Bintang**

EarthBound – Mother Series – is owned by Shigesato Itoi.

* * *

 **Merah**

Giegue menyukai merah.

Warna darah dari ras murahan itu, ras pencuri pengetahuan. Warna dari kehancuran. Kekuatan.

Warna dari matanya, yang membara hebat di antara kegelapan angkasa luar bertabur jutaan gugusan bintang. Pembawa terror bagi mereka yang berani bertatap muka dengannya.

Warna yang merupakan lambang keberanian, kekuasaan di atas semua, seperti dirinya dan—

...

Dan..

Warna gaun terakhir yang dikenakan Maria sebelum semua ini terjadi. Warna kesukaan beliau, karena melambangkan cinta. Warna dari bunga-bunga merah bernama mawar dari planet bumi. Bunya kesukaan ibu. Bunga merah sama yang pernah beliau janjikan akan di berikan pada Giegue sewaktu dia masih menjadi anak manis dan berhati lugu. Sebuah janji yang tidak pernah di tepati.

Warna...

...

Giegue tidak mau menyukai warna merah.

Ia sudah membuang perasaan rindu ini dulu sekali, kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak bisa memikirkan perasaan yang mencekat lehernya ini? Pertanyaan yang membuat hati yang tidak lagi ia punya menjadi serasa berat dan perih? Mendatangkan perasaan yang membuat sudut bawah matanya serasa basah – dan ia membencinya. Memikirkan hal sepele seperti ini saja ia sudah sentimental – bisa berbahaya kalau emosi ini ia punya. Penghalang tujuannya. Lagipula, tidakkah Maria juga manusia, ras yang selama ini kaumnya targetkan hanya karena keegoisan satu orang?

Giegue tidak menyukai warna merah.

Tidak lagi.

Ia tidak mau merindukan'nya'.

Tidak.

Tidak...

...

Oh, siapa yang dia bohongi?

...

Ibu,

Giegue merindukanmu.


	2. Gila

**Gila**

Larice, satu dari sekian banyak Starmen yang diciptakan untuk mematuhi para Geeg. Larice, satu-satunya yang sebenarnya mempunyai kehendak bebas dan tidak terikat dengan perintah mereka. Yang 'cacat' sistemnya. Yang tidak sempurna. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang dapat di cocokkan dengan kata 'sempurna'.

Sama halnya dengan pimpinan mereka sekarang ini, Giegue.

Para Starmen terpaksa menyaksikan sang pemimpin perkasa jatuh tenggelam dalam samudra gila obsesinya. Obsesi untuk menjadi lebih kuat, lebih berkuasa, agar bisa melenyapkan ras manusia - dengan sikap sok tinggi dan egois mereka - untuk selama-lamanya. Menyelesaikan tugas yang ia pikul selama puluhan tahun lalu.

Jika hanya melenyapkan sih, Larice berpikir tidak akan sulit. Setidaknya, secara kekuatan murni. Manusia benar-benar lemah tanpa alat bantu mereka, sementara rasnya, Starmen, serta sang komandan, menguasai PSI tingkat tinggi. Manusia lain juga mempunyai ini, walau tidak sekuat dan semurni milik mereka - dan itu pula alasan kenapa ras Giegue ingin sekali mereka lenyap dalam genosida tak ada ampun. Manusia hanyalah pencuri pengetahuan.

Tak pernah ia sangka sang pimpinan akan kalah.

Bukan secara fisik.

Tapi mental dan psikologi.

Giegue, setelah mendapat kendali emosinya lagi, ia bersumpah akan kembali ke bumi dan melancarkan serangan berikutnya.

Larice telah melihat betapa terdedikasinya Giegue dalam hal ini, sampai melampaui batas.

Ia telah melihat sendiri bagaimana komandan mereka memperbudak dan menyiksa ras-ras angkasa lain demi mencapai tujuannya. Perintah yang diberikannya semakin aneh dan tak masuk akal. Saat itulah, ia berpikir - pimpinannya sudah gila.

Huh.

Bukan Larice saja yang berpikir demikian.

Hanya ia yang tahu tentang sejarah asli komandan Giegue. Setidaknya, hanya potongan pecahan. Tekanan mental sudah mendorong atasannya terlalu jauh, ia takut akan semakin parah keadaan ini.

Dan mereka, para Starmen, hanya bisa menyaksikan pimpinan mereka tenggelam dalam kegilaan.


	3. Mimpi

**Mimpi**

"Buu.."

"Hm..?"

"Buu!"

"Giegue.. ada apa?"

Maria bangun dengan posisi duduk, mengibas rambut pirang berantakan yang menutup wajah. Dilihatnya sesosok alian kecil abu-abu berlapis selimut putih – kedua manik bercahayanya menyala ketakutan bahkan di dalam ruang gelap sekalipun. Wanita muda ini tersenyum kecil kemudian meraih tubuh mungil 'anak'nya tersebut.

"'Impi," Kedua tangan mungil Giegue melingkari leher Maria dengan sangat kuat, umpama seseorang berpegangan pada sisi tebing yang dasarnya menanti di bawah. "'Impi burup."

Maria tertawa, dan manusia bumi ini mengelus-elus kulit Giegue. "Hm? Benarkan? Ibu boleh tahu Googie kecilku mimpi apa?"

"Ana'-ana' 'Umi," Giegue kecil membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang ibunda angkat. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "'Akit. 'Pa yan meweka 'akukan? Gie ta'ut, bu."

"Sshh, shh," Wanita bersurai pirang ini mengangkat Giegue agar sejajar posisi kepala mereka. Biru laut dan putih suci bertemu. Seketika Giegue berhenti bergetar, dan Maria tersenyum hangat. "Giegue tidak perlu takut... 'Kan, semua anak-anak bumi sama sepertimu. Baik."

"Mmenar'ah?"

"Benar kok. Nanti, kalau kapan-kapan kita kembali ke bumi, aku ingin Gie berkenalan dengan salah satu anak bumi yang kukenal. Boleh?"

"..Gie ti'ak di fwukul?"

"Eh?" Lagi, Maria tertawa, dan Giegue kecil tiba-tiba malu akan perkataannya. "Tidaak. Kan Ibu ada disini. Tenang saja."

Tiba-tiba alien kecil ini menguap, dan ia harus mengusap-usap matanya. Lelah. Mimpi buruk tadi terlupakan. Ia menggulung badan dan memeluk 'Ibu'nya erat-erat, bersiap untuk kembali ke alam mimpi lagi. Nada-nada indah dari Ibu Maria adalah hal terakhir yang dapat ia dengar untuk malam itu sampai besok pagi.

" _Take a melody_

 _Simple as can be_

 _Give it some words and_

 _Sweet harmony_

 _Raise your voices_

 _All day long now_

 _Love grows strong now_

 _Sing a melody of love_

 _Oh love"_


End file.
